Persona 4:Friend or Foe
by Trickymander
Summary: 4 years after Izanami's defeat,the Investigation Team heads to Singapore to solve the mystery of the return of the Midnight Channel. Little did they know that another Wild Card was eyeing on their Personas.
1. Chapter 1:The Challenge

Persona 4: Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, just the OCs that will appear in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 1: The Challenge

Souji was taking a look at a photo of his friends in Inaba." How I wish I can meet them again." He

thought. Just than, a letter came in the mail for Souji with the returned address from a famous

hotel "I wonder who it from?" thought Souji as he opened it. The letter came along with a ticket to

a concert as well as a back stage pass.

The letter itself read "Dear Sempai, how are things. Anyways, here is a free ticket to my concert

tonight and a backstage pass so you can see me again. I love to see you again Yours, Rise

Kujikawa." Souji just shook his head as he decided to accept the offer. It was good to see his idol

friend again but he could hope that she will not cling onto his arm or any part of him for that matter.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Midnight Channel, two mysterious figures appeared out of a new

portal. "So," said the first one, "this is what became of the Midnight Channel, how much it has

changed." "Well," said the other as he took out an orb, "let's change it back." The orb than let out

a fog that started to envelope the world. Then, Teddie caught sight of the two when the fog came

back, "Get him," shouted the first figure. A blue tarot card appeared and shattered as the second

figure charged and took down the shadow. Teddie tried to get up but was pinned by the foot of the

Persona user, "Tell your Sensei," he said, "to come to Singapore and face me." He then summoned

the second figure once again and sent Teddie flying with a physical attack.

At that moment, Souji made his way backstage to meet up with his friend Rise. He had gone only

two steps into her dressing room when he was tackled by Rise, who had along going crush on him

ever since he rescued her from the Midnight Channel. "Sempai," She squealed as she hugged

tighter "it is so good to see you again!" "It's good to see you too." Said Souji, who was try to get

some air. Rise let go so that Souji could catch a breath and then invited him to her hotel room.

They soon talked about how good their friends' lives were back in Inaba, Youske Hanamura had

became the assistant manager for Junes back in Inaba, Chie Satonaka had graduated from the

police academy and is now one of Inaba's top rookies, Yukiko Amagi had became the full manager

of the now world famous Amagi inn, Kanji Tatsumi had started to become a famous craftsman and

was now selling his wears at Tatsumi textiles and finally Naoto Shirogane had kept up her status

as the Detective Prince and well known around the world. In fact, she was in Tokyo right now but

she did not see them. Souji and Rise soon met up with the detective at a nearby café at Naoto's

request. "It seems that the country of Singapore is experiencing the same incidents the happened

to Inaba 4 years ago," she said, "3 days ago, a famous actor was killed and was found hanging on

top of a flat." She then took out pictures of the body. "As you can see, the body has inexplicable

similarities to the bodies of the victims of the Midnight Channel." "That means," said Souji, "the

Midnight Channel is back again!"

Meanwhile in Inaba, Teddie flew right thought the TV that the investigation team used to get into

the Midnight Channel and into Youske, "Youske," screamed the panicked Shadow, "Its back, the

fog, someone challenged Sensei come to Singapore…" than he fainted from exhaustion. Youske

helped the blonde Shadow to the Amagi inn to let him rest. Hoping that what he got from Teddie

did not mean that the Midnight Channel had returned.


	2. Chapter 2:The wild card

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, just the OCs that will appear in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wild Card

Singapore is known for its shopping, food and low crime rate. Murders really happened and if it does, The Singaporean Police will do there best to solve them. However, 3 days ago, the police came

across the most confusing case they had ever been in. The head investigator, Investigation Officer (IO) James Sanderson and his assistant, Jachin Chong was examining autopsy reports on the victim's

body. Just like 4 years ago in Inaba, there were no signs of injury on the body. At this point, Jachin was getting tired. "Not to sound rude IO Sanderson," he said, "but I don't think we will find anything

about the case due to the lack of evidence." "Jachin," said his superior, "I wish you will remember that a small town manage to solve this case." "And now," Jachin grumbled, "we had to hire one of the

detectives to help us, what a pain." "Jachin, I will hope take that attitude to that detective when she arrives, Naoto Shirogane is a famous Japanese detective that had solved many cases in her time."

"Is it me or is there a reason that on the same day, the Detective Princess arrives, that air headed Japanese idol, Rise Kuji-wahatever, lands to do a concert at the Esplanade." "Jachin," groaned a

voice outside the office, "her name is Rise Kujikawa can't you get it right. (**Note: Jachin said Rise as in rise and shine.)" "** Well sorry." replied Jachin sarcastically. A woman around Jachin's age

entered holding a camera in her hands," Xiu Zhen, does the words 'no cameras in the police station mean anything to you'?!" Jachin snapped. The girl noticed the sign and apologised. "Reporters,"

Jachin grumbled, "So, what brings you here?" "I was just going to pick Ai Hui up for Dini's spinster party. Oh, Russ wanted to confirm that you are not coming for his wedding." "How does 'an impossible

case that needs to be solved' sound as an answer." Jachin replied. "Jachin," said the voice of Jachin's colleague and Russ's bride to be, Dini, "are you serious that will not work for an answer." "Well,"

Jachin said, maybe I can come of IO Sanderson lets me is it ok boss?" "I don't see any problem with it." James said. Jachin than took a look at the clock and said "My shift is done." He than left the

station after saying goodbye to his superior and friends, than he received a call from and old friend. (**Note: Phone conversations will be done in script form)**

Jachin: Hello?

Caller: hey Jack, it's my Phayt Atone

Jachin: Hay Phayt.

Phayt: Listen, I am coming back to Singapore tomorrow as I got a lead on those kidnappers

Jachin: I heard they are landing in 3 days, why do you want to come 2 days early?

Phayt: So we can plan to get rid of them. What do you say?

Jachin: Ok, see you tomorrow.

Phayt: Yea.

As Jachin put down the phone, he looked up to the sky and said "After 4 years, you are all going to be avenged."

The Investigation Team had met up at Shoji's house after Teddie had recovered and told the 4 members in Inaba about what had happened and they managed to get to Tokyo. Souji greeted his old

friends with a solemn smile." I am sorry that we had to meet on such a bad note." "It's not your fault, don't beat yourself up for nothing" said Yosuke. Everyone's jaw dropped as Yosuke had managed

to say something sensible.

"You just said something that makes sense" Chie whimpered in astonishment. "I am so happy that you have some brain, I can finally date you." "Wha… what did you just say?" said everybody in

complete shock. "Nothing" Chie mumbled. The solemn moment was broken by the happy event but they remembered their duty and they were certain of achieving their goal. "From what we know,"

said Naoto, "That at least one of the persons that attacked Teddie has the same abilities as us, other wise, how could those two get into the TV world." "However," said Shoji, "It seemed that those

two are more dangerous than Namatame or Adchi." "I know what you mean," said Chie "These two have information on us that is why they referred Souji as Teddie's sensei than by his name."

"Moreover," said Yukiko, "they have some powerful ability that can throw Teddie so accurately throw the same TV that we use to go through." "But we know that he is cocky," said Kanji "calling out

Senpai like that." "However," said Rise "It seemed that these two might be using the murder as a way to challenge the whole team." "It makes sense," said Naoto, "If he knew about us than he

knows that if he challenged Souji, we will help him." "But that leaves a beary good question," said Teddie, "why would they want to attack us?" a heavy silence fell upon the room. "That is something

we do not know." said Souji. "I agree," said Youske, "I mean we saved the world from being enshrouded in the fog we rescued people thrown into the TV world and we stopped the murderer and the

kidnapper in their tracks moreover, no one knows about all this and even if they know, why treat us like bad guys?" "We will figure it all out when we get to Singapore." Said Naoto, "Now we best get

some training to prepare ourselves for the battle ahead." the Investigation Team than left Souji's house and Souji turned in for the night.

After driving home some of his drunk friends, Jachin reached back home where he changed out of his uniform and into his pyjamas before hitting the sack and than stared to dream. A young Jachin was

playing tag with a few of his friends in a grass field, all of a sudden; his friends stared to be taken away by strangers. Jachin tried to stop them but it was too late. Furious, a tarot card appeared in his

hand as Jachin said one word that echoed in his mind for a while. "Persona!" he shattered his card and his persona, a large male with a body of cooled magma and had chains burnt into its arm with

blades attached to the chain's other end, shot out a powerful Agidyne at the strangers but he missed. Jachin than shouted a resolve that he will remember to this day. "I will hunt you strangers down

and will get my friends back", than his voice turned a bit dark, "even if it means eliminating you." Jachin woke up at that point and looked at his alarm clock, It was 5 in the morning, he than got up and

did his usual morning routine, however, just as he was finished with changing into his uniform, he received a call from James, "Jachin," he said solemnly, "We have another murder and I am sorry to

say that its your friend Russ."(**Note: This is not a phone conversation**) Jachin was shocked at the news and quickly rushed out his house and headed to the Bedok Interchange; there he saw Russ's

body hanging from the train track. Jachin than showed his identification to the officer and went to IO Sanderson, "I remembered I dropped Russ of at Dini's house quite far away from here, how would

he get here?" "There were no traces of blood on his body." said James, "and it was in the same state as the first victim." All of a sudden, Jachin's handphone rang, "Jachin!" Xiu Zhen screamed through

the receiver "Get to Dini's house right now, Dini is not taking Russ death well!" (**Note: This is not a phone conversation**) The receiver clicked off as Jachin explained to his boss that he had to check up

on Dini to see how she is taking it and speed of to his car and took of to Dini's house, with hope that the girl was not doing anything rash, "I lost too many friends," he thought, "and I am not going to

lose more."

Jachin got to Dini's house he noticed that kitchen window opened and a shoe was perched on the ledge. He started to panic as dashed up the stairs, fearing the worst he tool out a Mini gun from his

trunk and concealed it in his uniform and headed for the stairs. When Jachin got to the door, he noticed Dini was trying to jump out of the kitchen window with most of her friends trying to hold her

back. Jachin could hear Dini's cries to let her jump but their friends would not allow her. Jachin went into the kitchen; he decided to unhook her hands from the railings and tried to pull her back. It

worked as Jachin tried to calm down Dini. When they got to the living room, Dini tried to ram herself through the TV Jachin got in front of her and stopped her charge and held her back. "Don't try to

stop me," Dini yelled, "Just let me die." "No way," said Jachin as he tried to push her away from the TV "I am not going to lose another friend." As the Floor was wet due to rain water that came from

the roof due to leaks, Jachin could not get a good footing and was slipping as he was being pushed. Suddenly, as Jachin touched the TV, he noticed that the screen rippled as he touched it. Jachin lost

focus at the moment and was pushed so hard that he fell backwards and into the TV with his legs still sticking out. The others stopped and saw the weird sight. "Don't just stand there!" Jachin

snapped, "Get me out of this TV!" They tried but when tried lifted his feet up, Xiu Zhen tripped and sent their eight friends tumbling into the Midnight Channel.

When they landed, all the group of friends could see was fog. "Where are we?" asked Lucas as he adjust his glasses to try to see. "Hey," Jachin said suddenly, "What's this?" He picked up what

seemed to be a pair of gag glasses (**Note: Those who had played Persona 4 before will remember these glasses.**) He put on the glasses and than shouted" Hey, these glasses can see through the

fog!" Ruzaini than grabbed the glasses and put them on. Sure enough, thought the lens of the glasses, there seemed to be no fog. Unfortunately, those glasses made you look dumb as Jachin

showed when he saw his friend and fell on the floor laughing. Soon, the group stared to explore the area, looking for a way out. They walked by a large forest with what seamed to be a tunnel going

into the ground, a strip club, a bath house that was producing a lot of steam, an old castle and got lost in a very weird market place(**Note: A virtual cookie to the one who can guess the names of all **

**the places**). "In theory," said Jachin, "If a television was way to get in, than we will need a television will get us out." "Unfortunately," complained Ai Hui, "there are no TVs here!" At that moment, six

weird looking blobs of shadow matter wearing mask appeared in front of them. The watched in horror as these blobs transform into spheres with a large mouth and a long tongue sticking out of it.

These Shadows, as Jachin dubbed them, charged at the group as the Singaporeans felt it was there time to die.

After notes: That is chapter 2 of Persona: Friend or Foe. I must apologies for the late entry. It happened as I was a bit lazy and forgot about the story for a while. Please review. Thank You. Trickymander


End file.
